Radio Free Ninjago/Transcript
(The Dragon Hunters surrounded the Marooned Ninja.) Iron Baron: They are Masters of Elements! A week's rations for the Hunter who brings them to me in chains! Kai: I count ten. Zane: There are fifteen. Kai: Yeah, well, you were always better with math. You with us, Jay? Jay: We're totally outnumbered. They have weapons and we don't, I haven't eaten all day, not to mention showered in a week. Do you see there are kids in this audience? This level of violence is far too much for them to handle, let alone me! Zane: He's back to normal. Kai: Good. Now that our secret's out, let's lay down some heat! (They attack the Hunters.) Is the crowd cheering for us or rooting against us? Jay: Ha! Does it matter? Kai: Yes. Yes, it does! Dragon Hunters: Heavy Metal! Heavy Metal! Jay: Uh, I think the crowd likes him. (The Ninja used their Elemental Powers but it goes towards his Dragonbone Blade. He ties them up in chains.) (Ultra Violet enacts the Postman's capture on Ultra Hunt.) Ultra Violet: (On TV) The Mailman doesn't deliver, so find him, and return to sender! Today's jackpot could be yours. (Laughs.) Karlof: Every day, pick off our friends. Pick, pick, pick. Dareth: Ugh. As long as it's not me. Lloyd: Looks bigger than your other builds. What are you making? Nya: Since we're outnumbered, we're upping the armor and firepower. Thanks to some feedback from Skylor, I feel like it's really taking shape. Lloyd: But it's so bulky. We'll be sitting ducks in that. Skylor: It's a work in progress. She'll be ready. Mistaké: Karlof? Do you think I can get your help with Lloyd's training? Karlof: Ooh, it would be my pleasure. Lloyd: Go easy on me. I'm powerless. Mistaké: Uh, actually, it won't be you who will be facing Karlof, but Dareth. Dareth: Heh, me? I mean...uh, all right. Hey, heh. About time. Lloyd: But he isn't an Elemental Master. Mistaké: Neither are you. Power takes many forms beyond what is physical. The power of persuasion. The power of numbers. The power to lead. Karlof: Don't forget power of Metal. Dareth: Oh, boy. You're gonna be a tough nut to crack. Mistaké: Don't look at me. Misako: Lead him, son. Lloyd: You can do this, Dareth. Dareth: With the power of brown, you're about to go down. Brown Bear. (Growls.) Spiky Penguin. (He imitates a penguin but Karlof punches him.) Lloyd: Lucky punch. Come on, shake it off. He's bigger, so use your speed. Dareth: Speed. Like a Cheetah. Dareth, the nimble. Dareth, be quick. Dareth jumped over the—(Karlof punches him again.) Mistaké: Lead. Lloyd: Ninja never quit. Get up. Dareth: (He gets up but Karlof chases him.) Aah! Fish! Slippery like a fish! (He jumps to a pole.) I-I'm sorry, Lloyd, I—Oh, I let you down. Lloyd: I can't fight everyone's fights. Mistaké: I'm sorry. I couldn't hear that. Lloyd: i said I can't fight everyone's—How do I lead the Resistance? Mistaké: By finding your voice. The more you inspire, the more others will inspire you. And you better find your voice soon, because today, you will be taking back the airwaves. Lloyd: Airwaves? Mistaké: The people of Ninjago think you're gone. (She turns the TV off.) Show them you are not. Lloyd: You heard her. Let's get a plan together. (The Ninja are placed in the Dieselnaut.) Iron Baron: So you aren't Oni after all, but have trained in the arts of the First Spinjitzu Master. Kai: You've heard of him? Iron Baron: I've heard his legend. The coward who ran away. To—What was it called? Ninjengo? Jay: Uh, it's called Ninjago. And do you know how to get us back? Iron Baron: No. But even if I did, I have no interest in helping you when there is so much you Ninja can do for me here. Kai: Where are you taking us? Iron Baron: Don't you know power attracts power? We're hunting Dragons! (They see Cole and Wu disguised as Hunters.) Jay: Hey! Wasn't that our ship? Iron Baron: Gas up the Dieselnaut, Muzzle. (Muzzle mumbles.) Quit your jibber-jabbering. Stop looking at me that way, Arkade! You can fly by yourself in that getup, Jet Jack. Chew Toy, is that what you're wearing? Heavy Metal: Ah, he's always in a mood before a hunt, worried that today might be the day he comes across Firstbourne. (Cole and Wu climbs onto a vehicle.) Daddy No Legs: What do you think you're doing? Cole: Uh, we've been asked to lend a hand. Daddy No Legs: Didn't I hear you two are from the Dangerbuff clan? Cole: Yup. Daddy No Legs: Well, then I refuse to hunt with either of you, because no Dangerbuff I know can shoot a hole in the ground. Wu: Then stay at home, tinsel toes, 'cause the boss says they need all the hands he can get. And legs. (Daddy No Legs leave.) Iron Baron: To the hunt! To the hunt! (The Resistance drove near the base of Borg Tower.) Lloyd: Does anyone wanna go over the plan again? Shade: I'm good, but I still think we could use more help, seeing that the broadcast station is in Borg's Tower, right under Garmadon's feet. Skylor: All the more reason to keep our footprint small. Paleman: Do you know what you're going to say? Lloyd: Uh, yeah, sure. Neuro: He doesn't have a clue. Skylor: That's not our problem. We just have to get him up there. Shade: It's clear. Let's move. (Meanwhile, Harumi met Garmadon on top of the building.) Harumi: You summoned me, Emperor? Garmadon: The city is too quiet. I feel the presence of my son. Harumi: He would be foolish to show his face. Garmadon: Do I look like a fool? Harumi: I will handle security of the tower myself. I will not fail you. (She leaves in an elevator.) Ultra Violet: Clock is still ticking, and the Mailman hasn't been delivered. That means it's bonus time! (Laughs.) Killow: And then he said "It wasn't me." (He, Luke Cunningham, and another Sons of Garmadon laugh.) Harumi: Keep your eyes peeled. The Emperor senses something. Killow: Senses? Is that like some new power he suddenly got? Harumi: What do I know? Just don't make me look bad. (She leaves.) Lloyd: What are you thinking, Neuro? Neuro: I'm thinking what they are thinking. (In Killow's mind) Does anyone wanna karaoke? Killow: You know what would be awesome right now? Karaoke. Luke: Yea, great idea. We was just thinking the same thing. Sons of Garmadon: We're off to sing at Laughy's. A-diddly-doo-doo. (They leave and the Ninja sneak in.) Paleman: This should be the eighty first floor. Television studio right above us. Lloyd: Good. This way. (They see Garmadon's shadow, but the elevator won't open.) Neuro: Come on. Come on. Come on. Lloyd: You can absorb powers, but have you ever combined them? Skylor: I don't know. Never tried. Lloyd: Then try. (She uses Shadow and Light to hide them.) Garmadon: Something's not right. I feel... Harumi: (She comes out of the elevator.) My Emperor, is everything okay? Garmadon: He's close. He must be on the next floor. Hurry. (They leave on the elevator.) Skylor: (She falls over from exhaustion.) You learn something every day. Lloyd: We're almost there. Come on. (The Hunters tie the Ninja on a post.) Iron Baron: Hope you're comfortable. Kai: Whatever you have planned for us, we'll never help you hunt Dragons. Iron Baron: Hmm. I beg to differ. (He turns on a device and the Ninja laugh. Kai's Fire activates.) Zane: He's triggering an Elemental reaction. Kai: Is that what he means by power attracts power? Jay: (Gasps.) He's using us as bait. (Laughs.) And it kinda tickles. Iron Baron: I'm excited to see what tonight's catch brings! Wu: How are we supposed to rescue them way up there? Cole: In short, we don't. Not until they're alone. Chew Toy: Hmm, why don't you join us, Dangerbuff? (They made their way to the campfire.) Sit down and listen to me. They never do, do they? Cole: Uh, that's some blade you have there. Crazy how it repelled those powers. Chew Toy: Oh, yeah? Carved from Dragonbone. From a piece of the Firstbourne. Wu: Firstbourne? Daddy No Legs: Hey, where you been, Dangerbuff? In the belly of Beetlenut? (The Hunters laugh.) Jet Jack: Firstbourne is the mother of all Dragons. The most powerful in the realm. No one's ever seen it entirely, but it is said to possess every Element of her beloved spawn. The one prize that's always eluded Iron Baron. Arkade: ell 'em, Jet Jack. Jet Jack: She took Baron's leg, then his arm, then his pride. Daddy No Legs: But someone here got a piece of her, didn't you, Heavy Metal? Jet Jack: Iron Baron's been searching for her nest all his life. Said she protects there the Dragon Armor. Wu: Dragon Armor? Chew Toy: Worn by the First Spinjitzu Master. Whoever controls the armor controls Firstbourne. And he who controls Firstbourne can protect us from the Oni. Cole: Oni? Daddy No Legs: When the Oni see me riding on the mother of all Dragons. Hunter: That will be the day. Daddy No Legs: It's gonna be me, you know. Cole: The Oni? What do they look like? Jet Jack: He's right— Daddy No Legs: Dragon! Don't just stand there, Dangerbuff! Man the turret! Iron Baron: Where is she? There! There! Kai: Guys, I really don't like this. Iron Baron: A Wind Dragon! A good-sized one too. Lay low! Let her come. Wait for it. Wait for it. Now! Daddy No Legs: Take a shot, Dangerbuff! What are you waiting for? (Cole uses the chains on the Ninja, freeing them.) Cole: Oh, no. My mistake. Daddy No Legs: I should've known to never trust a Dangerbuff. Get out of there! Cole: Now's our chance. Let's get them. Iron Baron: She's making a run for it! Follow her! Cole: What? (He sees the Ninja are back in the Dieselnaut.) Daddy no legs: You heard the Baron. Get a move on! Iron Baron: Ha-ha. She's fast as the Wind, I'll give her that? We're losing her! (The Hunters captured the Dragon.) Kai: So tonight wasn't our night. Jay: it wasn't hers, either. Cole: We'll figure out a way out of this. For us, and the Dragons. (Ultra Violet records her show.) Ultra Violet: So what? You help us catch everyone else, but no one knows where the Mailman is? He's just a postal worker, why have we not caught him, people? (The Resistance breaks in and attacks everyone.) This is a closed set! Lloyd: Sorry, UV, but your show has just been canceled. (Paleman grabs her before she could attack.) Paleman: Nuh, uh, uh. (They tied them up.) Skylor: All right, Lloyd. Once we go live, it'll only be a matter of time before they know we're here. Are you ready? Then we're live in five, four, three, two... Lloyd: Hello, Ninjago. It's me. Lloyd Garmadon. The Green Ninja. Child: (Gasps.) You said he was gone. Look, the Green Ninja! Rufus: The Green Ninja's alive. (Everyone stares at him.) Anyone? Anyone? This is why I'm going out of business. Lloyd: Lord Garmadon wants you to be afraid, but I need you to be brave. (Harumi sees him on TV.) With the help of Princess Harumi, Lord Garmadon struck a major blow against Ninjago City. (Harumi lashes out in anger and types on a computer.) Killow: Yeah. Lloyd: We are ready to strike back. (Killow throws away his microphone.) There is a resistance. And we may be small, but we are power—(Harumi inserts a video of Lloyd's defeat over Garmadon.)—p-powerful. Man: Come on, Lloyd. Get it together. (Skylor sees the video and tries to delete it. Killow tries to knock the door down.) Harumi: Hurry. Hurry! Lloyd: (He sees photos of Ultra Hunt's victims.) I may not have Elemental Power, but I call upon the power of the people. When we get knocked down, we rise up. Stronger than before. This is our city. He thinks he can bully us with stone giants. Well this isn't the first time our city has faced ruin. Buildings fall, but we rise! (The citizens cheer.) And to you, Father, I say this: fighting me may make you feel powerful, but you're about to see what real power is. The Resistance never quits. Mistaké: He has found his voice. (Killow finally broke the door down, but they already left.) Lloyd: (On recording) The Resistance never quits. The Resistance never quits. The Resistance never quits. The Resistance never quits. The Resistance never quits. The Resistance never quits. The Resistance never quits. The Resistance never quits. The Resistance never quits. Killow: (Simultaneously) They got away? Harumi: Not for long. (She sees the garbage trucks.) It's time to take the trash out. (End of the episode. For more information, click here.) Category:2018 Category:Transcript Category:Hunted Category:Episodes Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu